Pour leur plus grand bien
by Bostaf37
Summary: C'est l'antichambre de Satan, un petit bout d'enfer sur Terre...


Titre : Pour leur plus grand bien

Auteur : Bostaf

Thème : Malaise

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas

Nombre de mots : 750

Le centre d'internement psychiatrique de Konoha est un endroit horrible. L'antichambre de Satan, un petit bout d'enfer sur Terre.

Il est situé à l'écart du village, pas trop loin pour qu'on puisse s'y rendre rapidement, mais suffisamment pour le soustraire à la vue des habitants. Tout le monde, civils y compris, sait ce dont il s'agit, mais personne n'en parle et n'y vient, à moins d'y être contraint. C'est un petit bâtiment, construit au milieu d'une clairière artificielle qu'on aplanit et défriche chaque année, un petit bâtiment à une seule entrée – et tant pis si ça brûle, ils pourront toujours sauter par la fenêtre – d'où l'on voit venir et partir quiconque à un kilomètre à la ronde. Partout autour, c'est la végétation dense, la forêt vierge. On ne voudrait pas que ça soit quand même trop visible.

Cette unique porte est toujours gardée par deux ninja en faction, nuits comme jours. Et ces shinobi armés jusqu'aux dents fixent d'un œil soupçonneux ceux qui entrent après les avoir fouillés. Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas, c'est la procédure. Une fois rentré, on sent la porte se renfermer lentement derrière nous, comme quelque grand piège, ou peut-être est-ce un effet de l'imagination. A l'intérieur, la tension est presque palpable et l'air lourd, saturé d'une odeur écœurante de médicaments. Les lampes électriques se balancent parfois au bout de la chaine à laquelle elles sont suspendues, bercées par quelque vent imaginaire et diffusent continuellement une lumière blafarde, même en plein jour. Les murs même s'ont d'une pâleur cadavérique. Arrivé là, ce n'est rien encore. Un avant-goût ? même pas.

De l'autre côté de la seconde porte, elle aussi gardée par un shinobi, les choses se corsent. La tension monte d'un cran et vous enveloppe, comme du coton. Il y vient difficile d'y respirer, d'exister, même et les nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. On n'y entre pas par hasard, un objectif bien en tête et on se dépêche. Tout ce qui s'y passe est réglé sur papier millimétré : les mêmes personnes accomplissent les mêmes tâches aux mêmes heures et aux mêmes endroits. Ainsi, tout le monde est content, et ceux qui lavent les chiottes y compris – on se demande pourquoi il y en a d'ailleurs. A chacun son boulot.

C'est un silence de mort qui règne dans ce dédale de couloirs blancs, immaculés et aseptisés, vierges de toute vie. Un silence artificiel, contraint que seul le personnel civil ose parfois briser. On y chuchote, murmure comme par crainte de réveiller quelque monstre endormi mais aucun ne rugira. On pourrait croire, au début, que les pensionnaires se manifesteraient mais jamais aucun ne parle et jamais aucun ne crie. Au fil du temps on s'y habitue et ce ne sont plus des hommes mais d'immenses marionnettes désarticulées auxquelles on a coupé les fils et dont les grands yeux vides fixent le mur blanc sans jamais le voir. C'est à peine s'ils parviennent à avaler ces petits comprimés qu'on leur enfonce par millier, de force presque, dans la bouche –pour leur plus grand bien – et aucun ne sera jamais capable de se souvenir de son nom encore, de se souvenir qu'ils ont été shinobi. Pour leur plus grand bien.

Derrière la dernière porte, au fond, c'est là que la tension, le malaise, appelez ça comme vous voulez, est à son comble. Avoir les nerfs solides ne suffit plus. Le garde n'est plus devant mais derrière et c'est bien le seul à pouvoir y rester toute la journée. Cette porte donne sur un escalier qui va vers l'étage inférieur et on y descend comme on descend en enfer. Là, il y a des cris, des sons inarticulés et des rires, des hurlements qui ne semblent jamais s'arrêter, car ceux-là, même les médicaments ne les font pas taire. C'est là qu'il est le plus éprouvant d'y travailler. Ce n'est pas de la peur mais du dégoût qu'on ressent, car tous sont attachés, incapables de ne serait-ce qu'aller aux toilettes. Et quoi qu'en disent les autres, ceux qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans cet enfer, jamais vu ce qu'on y renferme, on ne s'habitude pas. Jamais. Les murmures enfiévrés qui se transforment en appels désespérés, les regards furieux qui nous clouent sur place, et les rires démentiels qui se changent en hurlements. Rien de tout cela ne s'arrête jamais vraiment, même une fois la journée de travail terminée. Et toujours cette odeur écœurante qui ne vous quitte plus, mélange de médicaments et de désinfectant. Une odeur de mort.


End file.
